In The Future
by Pisces Panda
Summary: Everyone has lost contact. What will they do when Davis gets them all together for a Digidestined Reunion?
1. DAVIS!

Panda: My last fic got deleted, so I'm giving this another try. Lopmon! Disclaimer!  
  
Lopmon: Panda Doesn't own Digimon and never will, she doesn't even own an allowence.  
  
Panda: LOPMON! I told you not to tell anyone and atleast I have a bank account. Just read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOMMY!" A miniature TK looked up to Kari Takaishi and he and his Tokomon were pulling on her pants leg.  
  
"Yes, Tenshi," Kari asked the little boy.  
  
"There's a strange man at the door with a Veemon."  
  
"Oh, that's an old friend who came over for a visit. Tell him to come on in."  
  
The little boy known as Tenshi went over to the door and let the man in.  
  
"Hi, Kari, long time no see," The man said.  
  
"Yes, Davis (A/N: How many of you saw that coming?), it has."  
  
"We're holding a Digidestined reunion. Will you and TK be there?"  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the digital world."  
  
"Great! Bring any kids, too. Everyone else is."  
  
"It will be great to see everyone again, we even lost contact with Matt and Tai, We only kept in contact with  
  
you through e-mails."  
  
"Yeah, my family will be something no one will expect, I and not telling anyone if I have a kid yet OR if I'm   
  
even married until the reunion."  
  
"Okay, Davis, see you then."  
  
"Bye, Kari, see you at the reunion."  
  
"Bye, Davis, see you then."  
  
And then Davis left to go and see Ken and Yolei. 


	2. Honey I'm Home!

Panda: LOPMON! DISCLAIMER!  
  
Lopmon: Panda doesn't own Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK Takaishi had just come home to his two kids, Tenshi, who looks like a younger TK, and Hideaki, who looks  
  
like a younger Kari with TK's hairstyle, and their digimon, Tokomon, Tenshi's digimon, and Nyaromon, Hideaki's  
  
digimon, jumping on him and Patamon.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Tenshi and Hideaki screamed in unision.  
  
Kari walked in with Gatomon following closely.  
  
"At times like this you wish that Amaya and her Salamon were here to keep these guys in check, huh?" Kari  
  
asked him. Amaya was Kari and TK's oldest daughter who was at a college in China right now.  
  
"At the moment... YES!" TK and Patamon said from under the pile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When TK and Patamon got loose...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TK, Davis stopped by today," Kari told TK that night.  
  
"DAVIS?!?!" TK shouted suprised.  
  
"Ssshhh..... Yes Davis, now be quiet or you'll wake up Hideaki and Tenshi," Kari said sternly.  
  
"Sorry, so what was it about?" TK asked.  
  
"He wants us to come to a Digidestined Reunion," Kari replied.  
  
"Did you tell him that we would go?" TK asked  
  
"OF COURSE! We can see everyone again,"  
  
"Great! We'll definetly be there. Well, goodnight, Kari." TK said before falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, TK." Kari said before following TK's lead and falling asleep. 


	3. The Creepy Man

Panda: My last fic got deleted, so I'm giving this another try. Lopmon! Disclaimer!  
  
Lopmon: Panda Doesn't own Digimon and never will, she doesn't even own an allowence.  
  
Panda: LOPMON! I told you not to tell anyone and atleast I have a bank account. Just read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis went off to see Ken & Yolei after visiting TK & Kari. Ken & Yolei were married, like I said, the  
  
Digidestined lost contact in 12 years after Malomyotismon. They tried but they were getting and they had jobs,  
  
contact was getting harder and harder until nothing was left of it besides Davis who was keeping it between them  
  
and no one knew what was going on in the others lives exept Davis. Davis went to France for College and  
  
worked VERY hard to keep contact with the others. Davis was thinking about how much everyone had changed  
  
over the years. Finally he reached Ken & Yolei's house. IT WAS LIKE A MANSION!!! He rang the doorbell and a  
  
little girl with long, navy blue hair answered.  
  
"Hello?" She asked timidly  
  
Davis asked nicely "Is your mommy or daddy home?"  
  
She nervously nodded and ran back into the house and screameed "MOMMY! THERE'S A CREEPY MAN  
  
AT THE DOOR WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!"  
  
Davis fell over anime style. While he heard Yolei walking to the door in the backround.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked timidly  
  
"Davis" He replied  
  
"Okay then" she walked over to the door and Davis saw something in her hand.  
  
"Yolei, is that a gun?"  
  
"Oops, you're right" She put a lock on it and tossed it with perfect aim into it's metal box  
  
"Since when do you have a gun?"  
  
"It's not mine, it's Ken's"  
  
Davis frowned "Why does Ken have a gun?"  
  
"He's got a liscense for it and he made me get one too"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a detective so it's part of his duty to have one and he got me that one for protection"  
  
".... ANYWAY!!!! I'm having a Digidestined Reunion, will you come?"  
  
"YOU BET!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!"  
  
"Still enthusiastic I see"  
  
"Yeah, old habits die hard I guess"  
  
"How's your life?"  
  
"Perfecto!"  
  
Davis laughed and Yolei smiled.  
  
"I need to go tell Matt & Sora"  
  
"Are those two married?"  
  
"I just said I was going to visit them next, not that they live in the same house"  
  
Yolei playfully pouted "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out at the reunion."  
  
"Okay, see you then" Davis said and then left  
  
The little girl came back in the room "Mommy, who was that creepy man?"  
  
"An old friend"  
  
"Okay" She answered, satisfied with the answer that "The Creepy Man" was named "An Old Friend". 


End file.
